Shippuden: Legacy of a Father
by ChouzuTao
Summary: NARUSAKU story, some fluff, sequel to Sakura Shippuden, you might not understand some things if you haven't read my first work. : Enjoy.


Hi. This is a sequel to my first fanfic "Sakura Shippuden" if you didn't read it, there might be parts you don't understand. Slowly but surely I'll get chapters out, but for now, here's the first chapter: enjoy. : ) chouzu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SHIPPUDEN: LEGACY OF A FATHER**

**CHAPTER 1: THE HEROES RETURN**

In the middle of a vast forest the sounds of cheering and music, of game and play, can be heard for miles throughout the day, as the shinobi village, Konoha, the village that merely eleven hours ago was overrun with enemy ninja, had survived the third great shinobi war, with no casualties. The strange thing about this war was that the loved ones, both on enemy and ally sides, miraculously returned to life. It was this, the gift of the released bijuu, spirits of nature, who's cursed chakra was broken by the insurmountable love of two shinobi, one born with a bijuu inside him the other with a heart powerful enough to cheat death, that allowed the villages to come to a truce with each other, to take leave of their petty differences. On this day the two lovers, along with their closest friends, returned home to thunderous accolades as for the first time in his life, Naruto felt like he was welcomed in the village as an equal. All his childhood the burden of bearing the demon fox that tried to destroy the village in his stomach had cast him away from most relationships. Never knowing the warmth of his parents, he lived an orphan, raised alone. Everyone now smiled at him and spoke kindly to him, not a single soul raised a voice at him, or spit at him. There were no dirty looks that fell upon him. All he could do was blush and smile back; his heart was full, because his life was bursting with happiness. On his arm, in his eyes, was the most beautiful kunoichi to grace the earth, the love of his existence, Sakura Haruno.

"Looks like your birthday party is going to have a lot of guests." She said smiling.

"Huh? You remembered." Naruto was surprised.

"Of course." Sakura said smiling. "How can I not remember the birthday of the most important person to me?"

"You're wonderful." He replied.

"I know." She replied smiling playfully while threading her fingers through his.

"Hm… you always were so troublesome, now since you have a girl too, I guess this makes you a part of the cool crowd now. You'll be extra troublesome." Shikamaru complained jokingly.

"Hey, hey, leave them alone." Replied Temari, the kunoichi of their ally, the sand village. "Don't bog them down because you're going to be single forever."

"I guess I will be single forever if all women were like you." He said dryly. Normally he wouldn't have argued back since it was troublesome, but with her, he felt like he had to keep sharp.

"Well, they can't help being like me, when they're around someone like you." She said back dryly as an insult.

"I know." He said, coolly smiling. She smiled back.

Naruto and Sakura looked at them then back at each other, they could not help but giggle together, it seemed like only yesterday they were having little squabbles, unaware of their feelings for each other.

"Hey, what are you two being so energetic about?" the Nara chuunin asked.

"You're part of the cool crowd too, Shikamaru. Now you can be as cool as Asuma-sensei." Naruto said smiling at his friend.

This brought a knowing smile to Shikamaru's face. It was a goal of his to be as cool as his fallen teacher. Shikamaru wasn't one to say 'thanks' very often as it seemed to give others big egos, but his smile was enough for Naruto to know he was grateful for his words.

"Let's all celebrate by going to get yakiniku!" Chouji shouted.

"Yeah!" Ino replied.

"To replenish the fire of youth!" The giant browed boy, Lee exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto said happily.

"Hm… I guess I'll come too." The former copy ninja, Kakashi said.

"Alright, it'll be your treat." Naruto said jokingly. In the past, their former teacher would simply make up some excuse and leave.

"Okay, okay." He said waving his hands innocently.

"EH!" Naruto and Sakura were in disbelief.

_I wonder if this is the real Kakash-sensei_. Naruto thought.

_He probably finished his ero-books._ Sakura looked suspiciously at the silver haired ninja.

"Although I'll need some help." Kakashi looked up to top of a nearby building where an ANBU captain, and an academy teacher are standing.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted happily.

"Yamato-taichou." Sai added, striking a smile.

The two shinobis jumped down to meet them.

"Naruto…" Iruka said, tears almost in his eyes. "You made it."

"Of course I did." Naruto said proudly, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura elbowed him playfully.

"I had help too though." He said looking embarrassed at the pink haired kunoichi.

Yamato smiled boastfully at the site of Sakura and Naruto holding hands.

Sakura saw this and nodded, blushing

"Iruka-sensei, Yamato-taichou, would you please join us for yakiniku?" Sai bowed asking politely. Everyone looked at him strangely. Sakura and Naruto smiled, they knew he was trying to be social.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei is treating." Naruto said pointing back to where Kakashi was standing, only to find a scarecrow dressed as Kakashi with a note on it.

"Meet you there." Kiba read.

"We should've known better."

"He's still the same." Naruto and Sakura said defeated.

"Sure." Iruka replied happily.

"I would love to, but I have to report to Tsunade-sama." The ANBU captain said.

"You can report over yakiniku." Said a booming female voice.

They all turned to see a booming blonde lady with a green robe, with the red fire emblem on it's back. It was the village leader, the Fifth Hokage, Tsunada-sama. She was with her fellow Sannin, the toad hermit, Jiraiya-sama. Tsunade looked at Naruto and walked over to him and stuck out her hand towards his head, and gently flicked his forehead, smiling.

"I am glad you've returned safely." She said.

"Oh-ho-ho! What's this then?" The pervy toad hermit said to Naruto noting he was holding hands with Sakura.

"Nothing you think." Naruto said. It was his turn to blush.

Tsunade and Shizune, her assistant and Sakura's sempai, looked at Sakura and smiled.

"I'm happy for you." Shizune said.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

"I see you're getting along quite well with the Haruno girl." Jiraiya appeared behind Naruto and whispered slyly in his ear. "So, what's going on there, huh? Eh? Eh?"

"Nothing for your research books." Naruto replied stand-off-ishly. Suddenly they could hear a pair of knuckles cracking, snapping Jiraiya to attention. Killer intent filled the air.

"What are you talking about?" The fifth asked, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Jiraiya said nervously. "I just asked how he was feeling after the Kyuubi has left him."

_The Kyuubi. That's right._ Naruto thought looking at his stomach. _Now that the Kyuubi's gone, does that make me weaker?_

"Naruto." Tsunade started. "We will need to give you a check up tomorrow, to see if everything is okay now that the Kyuubi chakra is gone."

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto said donning his smile.

"No, she's right Naruto." Sakura said worried. "Please?" She made a puppy-dog face, her emerald eyes glistening in the sunlight.

_I love those._ Naruto said noting her eyes.

"Hai, hai." He replied with a smiling-sigh.

"Come on, let's go to yakiniku. A celebration is in order." Tsunade said. Sakura looked at Shizune, waiting for her to protest.

Shizune simply smiled back at Sakura. "Today is a special day, all our important people are back. Paper work can wait"

"Wa-hoo!" Kiba yelled. "Last one there has to pay for me and Akamaru!"

They started towards the yakuniku restaurant.

"Shizune-sempai…" Sakura started. She had said some harsh words to Shizune before she left to save Naruto.

"It's okay." Shizune smiled. "You're right. I guess I've been Tsunade-sama's conscience for so long that I kinda started trying to be other's as well. A conscience should never be louder than your heart."

"Poi!" Her little pig, Ton-Ton added.

"Naruto-kun." Shizune said.

"Yes, nee-chan?" Naruto answered.

"You're very lucky, she fought very hard for you."

"I know." Naruto said, looking at Sakura. "She's pretty awesome."

Sakura blushed.

"Let's go." Shizune explained.

They all met for yakuniku. They shared many laughs and ate their full. Tsunade got a little drunk, Jiraiya jokingly teased all the kunoichi, Chouji always beat everyone to the last piece of beef in the orders, and Sai and Shino remained as socially awkward as always, and to Naruto and Sakura's surprise, Kakashi covered their bill. It was almost night time as everyone set out on their way home. Naruto looked around the tables, he was so overjoyed to be sharing his time with his friends and close ones, so many years ago as a child he never thought it was possible he would have this many important bonds. Everyone was there, everyone accept one.

_Sasuke…_ Naruto thought sadly. His friend had saved his life by holding the enemy in place while he delivered the final blow, forfeiting his own life. Amidst all the happy faces, Naruto hid his sadness behind his eyes. And everyone fell for it, everyone accept one person, the one who knew him the most. Sakura put her hand on his. He looked over at her, and she smiled squeezing his hand.

"I wish he was here too." She said.

_Sakura-chan_. His eyes teared. He was so glad that she knew him so well. But there was still the matter of breaking the news to her.

"He… he was the one who stopped Madara so that I could use the Fuuton Shuriken Rasengan." Naruto said smiling sadly.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Before I did… he… he said I was stronger than him." Naruto smiled bitter-sweetly.

Sakura smiled. She was glad to hear that Sasuke's last act was a heroic and kind one. She had known that somewhere deep down inside, despite his deeds, Sasuke was still good.

"He's with us." She explained. "Our bonds can never be broken: yours, mine, and his. Team 7. He's watching us now." She smiled squeezing his hand, asking Naruto to join her.

Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Sakura-chan." He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I have to think of a different word than 'awesome' to describe you. You're so much more than that." He answered.

She smiled back lovingly.

"How am I ever going to repay you?"

Her emerald greens looked around shyly then back at Naruto smiling flirtatiously, she blushed. Naruto's eyes widened. He let out a dopey nervous laugh.

"Hey you two, we're going over to Hinata's to watch a movie. She's got a big screen, do you want to come with?" Ino asked.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, almost laughing.

"I think we're going to head home." Naruto said blushing.

"Thank you though, Ino-chan." Sakura added.

Ino looked at them suspiciously for a minute then shook her head.

"Okay, your loss." Ino left to catch up with the others.

"You wanna go, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

_He's so adorable when he's shy._ She nodded hiding her smile behind her hands.

"Let's go." Naruto said offering his hand to her, which she took happily.

They walked through downtown, it was night now and village was now illuminated by the lights of candles and lanterns, each different color painting its own patch in the night sky. They made their way toward Naruto's house, which was closer, holding hands.

"Hm, my place is bigger than yours." Sakura thought out loud.

_Bigger? What's she getting at?_ Naruto gulped.

"I think we should have your birthday party at my house."

"Oh!" Naruto laughed nervously.

"What is it?"

"I thought you were going to say something else."

_Something else? What could he have…_ She blushed as she thought to herself what he could've meant.

"You weren't thinking anything perverted were you?" Sakura asked feighning anger.

Of course the second she said it, being a man, he thought it again. Her warm lips, the tickle of her breath, her soft body.

_Deny it! Deny it!_ He warned himself. Naruto had a right to be afraid, in the past when he had done anything even remotely hinting at perversion, Sakura-punch would connect with his head, sending him flying uncalculated distances.

"No I wasn't!" He said scrunching his face preparing for impact or at least a sound scolding. A second passed and nothing happened. He opened his eyes, to see Sakura still looking angry then the fire in her eyes cooled into an amused and coquettish look. Sakura blushed a little.

"I just meant… your birthday." She struggled nervously to say anything. "So, who should we invite?"

"Everyone!" Naruto replied without hesitation.

"We can't invite the entire village. It'll be too much food, and plus they wouldn't fit in my house."

"Awww…." Naruto complained playfully in a kid voice. "But I'd get more presents."

Sakura gave him a 'ha ha' look.

"So presents are all you care about, hm?" She asked jokingly.

"Noooooo." Naruto protested child-like.

"Well want do you want for your birthday?"

Naruto's eyes which were playful a moment ago became serious. He looked at Sakura and as his pupils dialated, a warm glow appeared in his eyes. Sakura's heart which was already beating fast started running triathalons inside her chest.

_Why's he looking at me like that? I can't take it._ She had to look away for a bit so she could compose herself. She was Hinata-colored.

"I don't need anything." Naruto replied. "I already have more than I thought I ever would have. I have Sakura-chan by my side."

She looked back to him.

"I still keep waiting to wake up from some glorious dream, but every time I hold you, I can feel how warm you are…"

Sakura started to blush again.

" … and I know it's real, because I could never imagine in my deepest of dreams how amazing it truly feels to be with you."

Sakura's eyes started to tear.

"I can't believe it, Sakura-chan, that someone so… someone so amazing likes me." Naruto did not break eye contact with her once while he was talking and she never dared look away for fear that she would miss a single moment of him. She just stood there and looked at him. Naruto started to worry that he had said a mouthful, but then he looked at her again, she was holding her breath and looking at him intensely, her eyes longed for him just as much as he longed for her, and he could see it. They both held their breaths and in an instant they were in front of each other, they were kissing, and they were kissing hard. There were loud breaths of air she pulled on his jacket as he held her tighter. Just as he pulled away slightly for breath her hands reached up and held his head in place, he reached up with his hands in turn, showing he wanted the moment to last just as long as she did. She wrapped her hands around his hair rubbing up and down through his soft hair. His hands held her side caressing up and down with his thumb, his hands firm but not gripping. He kissed his way down from her mouth to her chin, biting it and then kissing his way down her neck. She moaned, panting heavily, and reached her arm around his shoulders and gripped at his hair. She went to unzip his jacket as he went to her shirt.

_Sakura-chan… I don't want you to think this is all I want._

_Naruto-kun… I want to, but we're not ready._

Suddenly both slowed their kissing, their hands coming to a rest. They manage to pull away from each other.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura apologized.

"No, don't." Naruto said assuredly. "Sakura-chan doesn't have anything to apologize for, and I mean anything." He smiled slyly, she blushed nervously.

"Here I am." Naruto noted they were at his door. He started towards his door. She looked at him apologetically. "Oh! No!" He protested. "I just meant, here I am, not…" He looked at her again, she gazed at the ground, melancholy. "Can I walk you home, Sakura-chan?"

"Okay." Sakura answered bashfully with her hands behind her back and drawing an 'O' shape in the ground with her left foot.

"Aaaaaah! Hhhhh AAAAAAH!" a little boy and girl's voice cried from somewhere.

Naruto and Sakura looked over the ledge to where the cry was coming from. Across the walkway was a little red haired boy and a little brown haired girl. They both jump from the fourth floor of the apartment building, landing gently a little ways away as to not scare them.

"Hey guys." Naruto smiled. "What's the matter?"

"We…We... Mom… she said when she left… to meet… to meet." The little red headed boy started, while crying. "Here when it… when … it was safe again…"

"He must have meant this morning." Sakura looked at Naruto who nodded.

"But… she never came…" The little blonde continued. " I told… Reikka to not cry…. but then she did… and I said I wouldn't cry… but then I started crying too." The little boy started crying full force again the little girl not far behind.

"Hey, hey, I'm sure you're mom is coming right here." Naruto answered smiling confidently. "How about we wait with you? Hm?" Naruto said looking over at Sakura.

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll be here very soon now." Sakura said smiling warmly.

"Okay…" The little boy's tears ended, but the little girl kept crying.

"Hey it's okay now, I Uzumaki Naruto will protect you until your mom comes." Naruto said beating his chest with his hand.

"It's… It's my…" The little girl answered with the sniffles. "My… my owie still hurts."

Naruto and Sakura saw that she had a little scrape on her knee. Sakura walked over to her and bent down.

"Hi Reikka-chan, my name is Sakura." She said smiling kindly. "Sweetie, can I see your owie? I promise I won't hurt you." Sakura reached out her hand slowly as to not frighten her. The little girl slowly walked over to Sakura.

"It's okay honey." She said kneeling down. The little girl continued to sniffle as Sakura held out her hand. Green chakra flowed from her hand to the little girl's scrape. "How does that feel?"

"It's a little cold." The girl said shyly.

"Is this better?" Sakura asked.

"It's just right. I feel better already!" The no longer sniffling girl replied enthusiastically.

"Good." Sakura said smiling.

Naruto could only watch and smile at the sight.

_Sakura-chan, you're great._

To his right the little boy was crying again, into his arm.

"Hey, Sakura-chan is the best medical ninja ever, she'll have your sister fixed up right away." Naruto said softly.

"It's not that." The boy answered.

"What is it?"

"I'm not strong."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm supposed to be the old brother. I'm supposed to be tough and protect my little sister, but all I can do is cry." He replied sniffling again. "I kept telling her to be brave, be brave I'll get her to where mom wants us to be. But the truth is I was scared too. And I started to cry with her. Only someone not strong does that."

Naruto looked at him and smiled bitter-sweetly. Then walked over and knelt down in front of him placing his hand the little boy's shoulders.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto started.

"Mm-hm." The blonde child replied still wiping at his tears.

"First of all, what's your name, cause I can't call you a little boy at all." Naruto smiled. The little blonde looked up.

"It's Van."

"Van, did you once let go of your sister's hand?"

"No…"

"Did you do what your mom wanted?"

"Yeah…"

"Is your sister here with you?"

"Yes."

"Did you keep her safe?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then you are strong." Naruto grinned confidently. "Being brave doesn't mean never being scared, it means that even when you're scared you have the strength to protect those most important to you, to stand by them no matter what. You did that. And you Van are very, very brave and very strong."

"Really?" Van stopped crying. "You're not just saying that are you?"

"I promise, as the future Hokage, it's the truth." Naruto smiled his best good-guy smile and putting his thumb up.

Sakura who now was sitting and had Reikka in her lap watched admiringly.

"Reikka! Van!" Came a voice from above.

They all looked above as a red haired haired kunoichi came flying down. Sakura and Naruto stood up.

"Thank goodness." The uknown kunoichi sighed.

"Mama!" the little girl ran to the kunoichi. The unknown kunoichi picked her up and hugged her tight, then looked back at the little red-head.

Naruto looked at the blonde kid who stood pridefully, still snifflying. Naruto nudged him and nodded his head towards the blonde haired kunoichi. The boy stood his ground but only for a couple seconds before tears appeared in his eyes again. He ran to his mom and hugged her tight. Sakura walked over to Naruto and threaded her arm through his, and kissed him to his surprise. He looked at her confused. She knew and just winked back. He blushed.

"Who are your friends?" The mother asked her children.

"This is Naruto-nee-san, and Sakura-nee-chan." The boy answered.

"They protected us, and nee-chan made my owie go away, see." The little girl said joyfully, showing her knee where the wound once was.

"Oh really." The mom replied laughing then looking back. "Thank you, so very much."

"It was nothing at all." Sakura replied. "Van, was very brave protecting his sister like a great big brother would."

"And Reikka was very brave too." Naruto added. "Letting Sakura-chan heal her owie."

The mother smiled and rubbed her son's head and hugged the little girl tight.

"Thank you again. Oh! My name is Jajuka Urara." She bowed.

"Jajuka?" Sakura asked. The name sounded familiar.

"I apologize. Do I know you?"

"No." Sakura smiled, she couldn't remember why the name was so familiar.

"Please to meet you." Sakura bowed.

"Lets go home." She said looking at her kids.

"Yeah!" The girl replied excited.

"Hey mom, did you fi-"

"He'll be along soon, at home." The mother replied quickly.

Naruto looked on confused. The mother put the girl down.

"We'll have to walk home." She said.

"Mama, why don't you just fly us home?" The little girl asked.

Sakura noticed there was blood on her vest.

"Wait!" Sakura said walking over to the blonde mother. "Excuse me. I'm a medical ninja, I can heal you before you go."

"It's okay. It's a small scratch now, I can just put ointment on it at home."

"It's no problem at –"

"I'm fine!" The mother replied sharply.

"Mama…." The little girl said scared.

"It's been a very long day, and I've been waiting to get to my children." She rubbed her face. "I didn't mean to yell at you. Thank you for your concern but I just want to get home. Please forgive me."

"It's okay." Sakura replied.

"Hey, she was just trying to help, there's no need to-" Naruto added.

"We understand." Sakura smiled cutting Naruto off.

"Oh, you mean you two…?" The mother asked inquisitively.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and blushed.

"HUH!?" They both replied nervously. "No, we… just … we…"

"My mistake." The mother smiled then looked at her kids. "Shall we?"

"Mm." the little girl nodded.

"Yeah." The boy smiled.

"Hey! Here." Naruto took off a wrist band he'd been wearing and tossed it to the boy. It had the Konoha symbol on it. "I wear it to remember where true strength comes from. You're pretty strong, but I want you to keep getting stronger okay?"

"Yeah!" The boy put on the wristband gleefully.

With that their mother bowed and they bowed in return and they set off on their way.

"Bye!" The little kids scream back.

"Good night!" Naruto calls back waving. He notices Sakura's been looking at him. He turns to see her smiling.

"Wha… What is it Sakura-chan?" He blushed slightly.

"Walk me home?"

"Yeah." He blushed even more.

_Those eyes…_ He often found himself lost in them. But tonight they glowed especially in the moonlight. They were luminous. He found himself even more entranced by them. He held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it joyfully. They held hands and started to walk towards her house. Sakura's eyes were lost in thought every time they looked over at Naruto. She giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny Sakura-chan?" He asked like a little boy trying to find a valentines day present.

"You're going to be a very loving dad one day." Sakura answered.

He blushed then gulped nervously.

"It's very sexy." She said smiling flirtatiously.

They kissed.

"You know what I think?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"I think Sakura-chan would make a great mother." Naruto said full-heartedly, not looking at her out of embarrassment.

They both turned from each other blushing fiercely.

"Neh…Why do you think that?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Well… Sakura-chan, is so gentle. Her touch is the warmest feeling ever." Naruto said looking up. "Our kid would feel so safe." He said without thinking.

_Our?_ Sakura panicked.

_Wait what did I just say?_ Naruto panicked too.

"Ah!" Narutoinvoluntarily screamed. "I mean your kid… if you did have one with me… no! that's not it, I didn't me… Wait it's not that I don't want to with you cause…I mean when you have one…. I mean… if you wanted to have one and did…. I …"

Sakura watched him squirm a little bit because it was cute, then squeezed his hand tightly, signaling that it was okay.

Naruto let out a sigh, laughing nervously.

_He's so cute when he's flustered._

"Someday, when the time is right..." Sakura started, her eyes glowing. "I would be so happy if I was the mother of your children."

"_Children_?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yeah." Sakura replied sheepishly looking at the ground.

Naruto gazed at her, his heart smiled. She smiled back at it.

"Speaking of mothers… Naruto…?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember your mother?" She asked gently. She didn't want to bring up sad thoughts but he never had spoke of his parents and she never saw pictures of them. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay."

Naruto looked down sad. He didn't want Sakura to worry but he couldn't help it.

"It's okay. I want you to know everything about me." He said. "The truth is… I never knew her."

"I'm sorry." Sakura said holding his hand tighter.

Naruto's thoughts wander back to when he was imprisoned in the cave by Sasuke and the other Akatsuki. They told him who his father was, at first he thought it was simply to toy with him, but he knew in his heart what they said was true.

"But I do know who my father was." He said.

_Was?_ _That would mean… Naruto-kun…_ She looked at his somber face.

"He was a Hokage."

Sakura's eyes got wider. There was only one Hokage who could be his father, and now that she thought about it, it should have been evident all along.

"He died protecting the village from the evil demon fox." Naruto said sadly. "The fourth Hokage, Minato-sama."

Sakura's eyes became sad.

_Naruto… it must be rough to never have known either of them. My parents yell at me and I get in trouble but at least they're still able to do so._

She laid her head on his shoulder and put her right hand on his arm trying to keep some part of his thoughts with her. Despite his being lost in thought, she never had to walk faster and her head never slipped off his shoulder.

"He must have loved you very much." She said hopefully. "He tried to make sure you could live a peaceful life."

"Peaceful?" Naruto's voice became angry. He stopped walking. He grabbed his stomach. "He sealed the demon fox in my body. I lived alone most of my childhood because he put a monster inside me." Naruto started to tear up.

"Naruto…"She didn't know what to say. It was something she didn't know anything about.

"I woke up every morning and went to school, and fail or pass I came home to nothing. No one. No one to encourage me if I did well, no one to say it was okay if I did bad, no one to heal my cuts and bumps… What's worse… my dad died sealing the monster inside me. Where did my mother go? Did she leave after my dad died? What kind of a parents would do that to their child?" He said, crying now. "Parents who never wanted a child."

She couldn't stand it. His blue eyes were in such pain. For as much time as she has known Naruto, he had hid his feelings from her until they became a couple, always hiding it behind his smile. But he wasn't smiling now. He was exposed, all of him for her to see. She was happy he was opening up to her, but it was painful for her too. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her head against his. She hugged him as tight as she could, kissing him on the cheek. He set his head down on her shoulder. It was such a warm place. He could feel some of the weight on his heart lift.

_Please, please, let this be enough._ She prayed.

"Naruto." She started warmly. "I'm sure your father loved you. I know he loved you. And do you know why?" She said holding him to face her. "Because he was the Hokage, like Sandaime, and like you'll be."

Naruto sniffled. He knew she was right. Sandaime the former third Hokage of Konoha had always felt like a grandfather to him. He always made Naruto feel happy when he was sad as a child. He was always there for Naruto, visiting frequently, even though he was busy. He didn't care that Naruto had the fox in him.

"Sakura-chan, thank you." He said leaning his head against hers.

"You owe me quite a few now." Sakura smiled jokingly.

"I know." Naruto smiled back.

_Sakura's right, of course she is. She's always been smarter than I am. He must have had a reason._ Naruto thought._ I just wish I knew what it was._

"Oh-ho! This is going to be great!" Said a familiar lecherous voice from above.

They both looked up to see the silver-haired legendary toad Sannin of Konoha sitting on top of a building, gazing through his telescope. Sakura dawned a look very similar to one Tsunade would dawn if she saw the sight they had.

"Maybe I should beat him up on her behalf." Sakura said coldly.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto called out.

"Huh?" Jiraiya noticed them. "Sssssh!"

"Hey Naruto-kun." Sakura's face changed. " Why don't you ask him?"

"Ero-Sennin?" Naruto was confused.

"After all he was your dad's teacher when he was younger."

"Is that so?" Naruto's eyes squinted even more confused.

"You did know that right?" She asked somewhat disappointed.

"Of course." Naruto said scratching his head. Naruto had to think for a minute, it had been so long since, but he remembered during his training for the Rasengan, Jiraiya had said something to him to that effect.

Sakura sighed. She knew he was bluffing.

"Tsunade-sama told me." She said dawning a suspicious look. "Didn't Ero-… I mean Jiraiya-sama tell you, ever?"

"Mm." Naruto said, admitting.

"Well…?" Motioning her head towards Jiraiya.

"Rain check on your walk home?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Yeah." She smiled. They hugged and kissed lusciously, both sighing satisfied after.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"How long till?"

"Can I just swing by your place afterward?" Sakura said, noticing his puppy dog demeanor. "Spend the night? Just you and I?"

"Really?!" his voice squeaked. "I mean- really." He said correcting his tone.

"I'll say I'm spending the night at Tenten's." She smiled.

"…Okay!"

"'Kay." She kisses him once more. "Good night."

"Good night."

"Oh! Don't forget to invite him to your birthday party."

"Sure… wait.. when is it?"

"Friday night, my place, seven o'clock." She replied.

"Kay." He smiled working his way up the building.

"Okay." She smiled starting on her way.

Naruto stopped and turned back towards her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!" Naruto shouted as if for all the world to hear.

Sakura smiled from the bottom of her heart, she felt like he was saying it to her for the first time again.

"I love you too." Inner Sakura did little cheers as she waved back.

As she walks away Naruto continues to jump from side to side of the buildings working his way to the top, where Jiraiya is looking at him knowingly.

"So." He says, smiling slyly. "You and that Haruno girl are getting along very well now, aye?"

"It's none of your business." The blonde says defensively.

"Heh heh." He chuckles. "Just kidding, just kidding – but seriously." Strikes a serious face. "How is it going?"

"What are you doing up here?" Naruto changes the subject.

"Research."

"Sakura was going to come up here on behalf of Tsunade." Naruto said warning the toad sannin.

"Oh really?" He said nostalgically. "She is like Tsunade, hm? You fear her like an iron fist?"

"Yes sir."

"Yep." Nodded the toad hermit knowingly.

"Neh, Ero… Jiraiya-sama?"

"What's all this then?" Jiraiya noted Naruto's strange behavior. The blonde shinobi had always referred to him as the perverted hermit.

"Did you know my father?"

Jiraiya's eyes opened wide. He knew this day would come.

"How do you know who your dad is?"

"I was told by Madara." Naruto's eyes stood firm despite his sadness.

"Hm…." The toad sannin sighed somberly. "I'm sorry you found out that way."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Kid, do you know who your mother was?"

"Was?" Naruto's eyes could not hide its depression.

The toad hermit lets on no sadness for the child. He knows it will only heighten his sorrow.

"Your mother was someone from an enemy village. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina."

"Uzumaki…?"

"That's right. We gave you her last name."

"Why?"

"Haven't you been listening? She was someone from an enemy village. We had to hide the fact that you were your dad's son. Because in light of the war, people were paranoid about any outsider, no one ever saw your mother, so if you were his son, people would ask questions about who the mother was. And because, less people knew about her village than others; this was also true of her name. It was a small village. You had to be an anonymous child."

"Which village?"

"Whirlpool."

"Whirpool?"

"Yes, it's a former village of the wave country. Completely destroyed during the second great Shinobi War."

"Did she die the-?"

"No!" he said annoyed. "Do you even know your history? Your dad was only slightly older than you, and I was Kakashi's age."

"How old is Kakash-sensei?"

"Nevermind, just listen. On a mission to the country for peace, your father was attacked by enemy shinobi from the whirlpool country. There were many highly skilled ninja, they had hoped Sandaime would appear personally so they could take the old man out. But your father pleaded to go in his place. He defeated all accept one."

"My mother?"

"Yes. They were both out of chakra, and needed medical attention, unfortunately neither of them could move very much. They had no choice but to heal each other's wounds. From there, your dad kind of left out any other details." He says almost wistfully.

"Hey!" Naruto protested. "That's my mom!"

"Minato came back, talking about how head over heels he was for her." He said, serious again. "But despite Sandaime's protests, he always stole away to see her."

"Did you ever meet her?" Naruto said, eyes wide.

"Yes." He said smiling. "Whenever we'd go on missions together even if we weren't close by he'd beg me and Tsunade to go with him to her village, so he wouldn't get in trouble. It was troublesome, but such is young love. They would always meet up as a detour."

"How was she?"

"How was she….? Hm… She was a lot like you, Naruto."

"Huh?"

"She was loud too that's for sure. The first time I met her, I thought she was almost a boy."

"Oh." He said dawning a sad face.

"But just like you, she was a good person." He said smiling. Naruto smiled back. "And as they grew older, she became more and more beautiful."

Naruto looked out into the night sky. So that was his mother, a shinobi from an enemy village, and his dad loved her so much that he went against the rules to see her. If he loved her that much maybe they loved Naruto that much too.

"Neh, Ero-sennin?"

"Hm?"

"Why did dad seal the demon fox inside me?"

For the first time in their time together, the Toad Hermit did not know the answer. He had no happy remarks. He only looked away.

"I don't know. But, I knew your father well. He was not one to do things without a reason. It might have been to give you power. It is something many fathers wish for their children. He only sealed the Kyuubi's yin chakra, leaving the yang chakra in your control."

"Yin?"

"Yes, remember the marks on your stomach?"

"The seal." Naruto said lifting his shirt to look at the place the Hakke seal used to be. Naruto and Jiraiya's eyes widened. There by the bottom of his sternum was a seal mark, glowing.

"This shouldn't be." Jiraiya said astounded. "You said the Kyuubi was purified and left."

"Yeah. He did." Naruto said confused.

"What's this then…" Jiraiya examined it.

"It's not like any seal you've ever shown me. What does it mean?" Naruto asked worried.

"I don't know if it is a seal. I've never seen… Hm. It is definitely a seal, but as to what kind I don't know the kana is obscured, it seems to be as old as your Kyuubi seal was, but it must have been sealed before the Kyuubi was." Jiraiya observed as he pulled out a scroll and wrote down the figure that was on Naruto's stomach.

"Can you unlock it?"

"Not until I figure out what seal it is. We need to figure out if it's safe to do so." Jiraiya replied, putting his scroll on his back. "I have to go check this out."

"Oh hey! Ero-sennin!" Naruto added.

"If its another question it'll have to wait."

"No, this Friday is my birthday, Sakura is throwing me a birthday party at her house, at 7."

Jiraiya smiles and then disappears into the air as Naruto is left with only half the answers that he wanted. He lifts up his shirt again and rubs the seal.

_What else did you seal inside me dad?_

[………………………………………………..

"I want to see dad and tell him about how I was strong today. Do you think he'll be proud?" Van asked proudly.

"I'm…. I'm sure he'll be happy." She replied blankly. "But don'…." The mother started but as soon as she trailed off, her mind was elsewhere, in some darkness, as if locked in some horrible memory. She looked at Van, sadly. What it was she was going to say, she could not. "Soon, I promise."

"What are we doing at Aunt Iso's house?" Van asked.

"What do you guys say we spend the night at Aunt Iso's, hm?" She said donning a smile.

"Is daddy coming too?" Reikka asked excited.

Urara's eyes fell to the ground. She could not look her children in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Reikka." Hurara answered. "I have to go back to searching in a little bit."

"So you didn't find him?" Reikka complained.

"I'm sorry, honey." Urara answered as matter-of-factly as possible. But in her voice there was a certain distance.

"You lied to us?!" Van looked at his mother sternly.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You said he'd be waiting at home!"

"Hey, Rei-rei, can you wait inside with auntie?" Urara let go of Reikka's hand as she ran inside.

"Van, you're the big brother. I need you to be patient with me okay?" She said pleadingly. "There are circumstances going on here that you don't understand yet."

"I-"

"And I will tell you when the time is right, okay? But for now please just be strong for me?"

"Okay." Van said looking at his wrist band that Naruto had given him. "I Jajuka Van, will protect my sister." He said striking a good guy pose similar to Naruto's.

"Thank you." The mother smiled and hugged the little red head, making him blush.

"Uh!" She winced in pain as the wound that was inflicted on her started acting up.

"Mom!"

"I'm fine."

"Mom, you should stay home and get better."

She smiled at him.

"I wish I could," She said honestly. "But there's something I have to take care of."

"Dad?"

"Don't worry, okay? I'll find him."

"Okay."

"Go on now." She said kissing him on the forehead.

"Mom!" He protested as he walked away towards the house. The mother watched as he walked into the house, and then looked up into the night sky, sorrow clouded her very being. She looked back at the house one more time and leapt into the night sky disappearing as she speedily made her way across the roof tops.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO AND ALL OTHER CHARACTERS WITHIN ARE COPYRIGHT OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO: I don't own them, well except Van, Urara, and Reikka. : )


End file.
